


He Keeps Me Warm

by amethystkrystal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: "I'm cold," Bucky says. He tugs on Steve's hand, just a little, but Steve know it for the invitation -- for therequest-- it is.





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacharypay1_Alisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharypay1_Alisa/gifts), [possibleplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleplatypus/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to possibleplatypus and zacharypay1_Alisa. Not only have you both left the sweetest comments on all my fics, but I've also noticed you guys in the comments of pretty much every Stucky fic ever, and I just wanted to show my appreciation for all the kindness you spread in the fandom. Commenters like you are what keeps us writers going, so thank you so so much. I hope you enjoy this little ficlet and have a Happy Valentine's Day! <3

Whatever Steve expected, this wasn't it.

They have Bucky in a room made entirely of wood -- panels of it for both the floor and walls, just like a sauna. It  _ is _ a sauna, Steve realizes once he steps inside and feels the humid air, hotter than any place he's even been, hotter even than Brooklyn in August.

It's empty except for a bed in the middle of the room, low to the ground and piled with blankets of brightly colored patterns. That's where Bucky lays, eyes closed and whole body tucked underneath several layers.

Steve hesitates. "Can I go in?"

Beside him, Shuri nods. "He is still groggy, but seeing a familiar face will help, I think." She looks him up and down, amused and mischievous. "Though, you might want to remove some layers." With that, she gives his arm a kind squeeze and then walks away, leaving him alone with Bucky. 

Shuri isn't wrong; he's boiling in his heavy uniform. He strips down to just his undershirt and the light trousers he wears under his tac-pants. Even after losing all those layers, he's still breaking out into a sweat inside the sweltering room.

He approaches the bed. There's plenty of room so he sits down beside where Bucky is laying. He notices Bucky is shivering, curled into a fetal position under the impressive pile of blankets. 

"Hey Buck," Steve whispers, taking Bucky's hand where he has it tucked close to his chest. Steve feels like he's a second away from weeping. It's like a dream, almost unbelievable that Bucky is here and alive and on the path to being fixed.

Bucky shifts. It's minute at first, just the barest twitch of his fingers against Steve's hand. But then his breath hitches and he blinks his eyes open, slow and bleary.

"Steve?" He sounds absolutely ragged. But there's joy in his tone too. Even buried under all the decades worth of exhaustion, Steve can tell it's there, and the sound of it is enough to make the first tear spill.

"Yeah, it's me," Steve says, soft and choking up. "I'm here."

"I'm cold," Bucky says. He tugs on Steve's hand, just a little, but Steve know it for the invitation -- for the  _ request _ \-- it is. He squeezes Bucky's hand once and then maneuvers himself so he's under the blankets too. He pulls Bucky in close, chests flush together, both arms braced around Bucky's back. It's exactly the way Bucky used to hold him during freezing winter nights in their old apartment. 

Their eyes meet when Bucky tilts his head up to give Steve a shy smile, which Steve returns with a broad grin. They don't say anything, but all their pent-up joy and relief and love gets conveyed anyways. 

Steve can't say who leans forward first, but suddenly their lips are together in a kiss. It's clumsy and a little awkward, but it's their first in over seventy years so it's perfect. 

"I love you," Bucky tells him.

"I love you, too." 

When Steve pulls him in for another kiss, he finds Bucky is no longer shivering.


End file.
